


kiss me at midnight

by BIGL0UD



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: SWEET BOYS, love is so cute, why am i writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGL0UD/pseuds/BIGL0UD
Summary: new year's eve is all i can say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.

in christian's humble (and correct) opinion, keanu has always been the attractive one. at least, that's what everyone else seems to think, too. everyone thinks keanu is attractive. he's the kind of attractive that gets him winks and catcalls and sweet compliments from old ladies. the compliments are the only part that both keanu and christian can stand– because who in their right mind enjoys being catcalled?   
keanu's the one who was super cute through preschool, elementary school, and middle school. by the time eighth grade rolled around, he had a girlfriend. over the summer between eighth grade and freshman year, he and his girlfriend broke up. he went back to school with a boyfriend, and oh, how christian wished that he could claim that title. unfortunately, he feared he was doomed to never be the object of keanu's affections.   
but now it was their senior year, and keanu had long since broken it off with his boyfriend. he was single, and they'd be graduating soon and moving on with their lives, and christian had convinced himself that if he didn't act now and tell keanu how he felt, he never would.   
but try as he might, christian can never find the right time to tell keanu how he feels. there are a million opportunities, none of them are right. but it's okay, christian keeps telling himself that's it's fine, because keanu will get to know eventually. just as soon as christian works up the courage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues

finally, the perfect opportunity presents itself in the form of a new year's eve party. parties are the perfect time to confess love, of course. so christian resolves to tell keanu then.

 

three days before the party, christian alternates between talking himself out of confessing to keanu and tellling himself that if he doesn't confess now, he never will. the night before the party is spent sleeplessly. 

 

and how will he possible tell keanu? he can't just say, hey, by the way, i really like you. that's just not how it's done. he runs through all of the possible ways to tell keanu. christian could give him flowers, or chocolate, or something. or he could write a love poem, but poetry was always keanu's thing. not his. would keanu maybe appreactiate the symbolism? no? yeah, no, not a good idea. 

 

four hours until the party, and christian still doesn't know how to confess to keanu. he's running out of time. maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. he's deep in thought when keanu shows up to "get ready" for the party– which means they're gonna get high before the party, of course. once they're well and high, christian nearly forgets about his lack of a plan. until it comes back full force, as if saying, hey, loser, you're never gonna date him!

 

the party begins, christian's stoned (and so is keanu), and he still has no idea to tell keanu how he feels- but wait! at midnight, all of the couples kiss! he could kiss keanu, and then tell him about his feelings. it's the raddest plan he's ever come up with. his melancholy disappears, and it's like the party's started all over again. 

 

numerous drinks and a questionable amount of potato chips later, it's still only 10 o'clock. christian is practically dying (figuratively), waiting for midnight to roll around. he finds himself another drink and a seat on the outside porch and waits, looking at the stars to pass the time. 

 

a half hour after christian's been on the porch, he hears the scrape of another chair dragging over the wood, and then keanu's sitting right next to him, studying the sky intensely. he looks over at christian, and with utmost seriousness, says, "so, what are we looking for?"

 

christian almost says, "motivation to ask you out," but at the last moment decides better of it. confessing to keanu needs to be special.

 

"y'know.. constellations and stuff." good save. keanu nods solemnly, then looks up.

 

"i don't see anything." he squints, as if squinting will make the stars easier to see. christian shrugs.   
"i think you're supposed to have a telescope to really see anything-" he's interrupted before he can finish his sentence. 

 

"dude, look, that totally looks like a UFO!" keanu always manages to find the weirdest things. 

 

"it's probably a satellite." christian reasons. keanu nods, but he still thinks it's a UFO. 

 

inside, people are yelling and causing a general ruckus, so it must be close to midnight. keanu gets up to head back inside, but christian stops him. 

 

"nah.. let's stay out here. we can hear them fine from here anyways." so keanu sits back down, a little confused. christian takes it as a sign to start talking. 

 

"okay, so, you're probably wondering why i wanted you to stay out here with me." great start. keep going, don't back down now. 

 

"see, i uh, i like you a lot and i should've said something a long time ago but i really wasn't sure how to tell you, so. i didn't." christian hesitates, studying keanu's face to see how he's reacting. he's not reacting. he's just sitting there, poker-faced. as christian continues his little speech, the people inside start to count down to midnight. 

 

christian finishes explaining the extent of his feelings two seconds before midnight. two seconds later, exactly at midnight, keanu takes matters into his own hands and kisses christian.


End file.
